


To Have & To Hold

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hetswap Treat, Kissing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Eliot & Parker are only playing at being a couple for the sake of the con... right?





	To Have & To Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamerfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/gifts).



“You know I can do this myself.”

It was a statement not a question, but Parker chose to ignore it either way. The truth was, she really liked being able to help Eliot out, even if it was just sticking bandages down in places he couldn’t reach so well.

“It’s my job,” she told him, fastening the last piece of sticky tape down behind his left shoulder, mindful not to attach it to his undershirt. “I’m your wife.”

“For the con, Parker,” he reminded her in his usual grumbly tone. “It’s not for real.”

When he turned and met her eyes, Eliot knew he said it wrong. He hadn’t meant to hurt her, he never did, but somehow it just happened with Parker sometimes.

She was up from her seat and gone before he could blink. Eliot didn’t even bother putting his shirt back on, just followed her to the kitchen at speed.

“What’s the matter with you?” he asked her back since she seemed to be trying to disappear into a cupboard.

“I’m fine,” Parker insisted, saying no more, at least not until Eliot took a hold of wrist and pulled until she turned around and faced him again. The look on his face told her he wasn’t taking that as an answer. “I just... I like this job is all,” she admitted, “except for the part where you got hurt, obviously,” she added, her free hand wandering to his bare shoulder.

“I’ll heal,” he promised, even as her fingers continued to walk over his skin, making his head spin, though he tried not to show it. “Always do.”

“I know.” Parker nodded solemnly. “Er, I should bake something,” she said, so suddenly that Eliot actually jumped.

“You’re gonna bake?” he asked, shaking his head free of the fog she had induced just moments before by simply being Parker. “You?”

“I’m your wife, even if it is just for the con,” she reminded him. “Don’t wives bake?”

“Sometimes. My momma always did,” Eliot considered, “but I’m just fine with being the modern husband,” he told her, smirking hard. “I’ll bake, Parker,” he insisted. “We don’t want the house to burn down. It’s a rental.”

Parker gave in pretty easily, sitting down on a stool at the end of the counter and watching Eliot start to throw ingredients together. Before long, he was rolling out cookie dough, like some kind of magic. At least, it seemed like that to Parker. Watching him bake or cook or do anything really was one of her favourite passtimes, though she never told him so. There was just something about Eliot Spencer and the way he moved, no matter if he was cooking or fighting or just walking into a room. It did something to Parker on the inside, and she didn’t hate the feeling.

“You ever want this?” she asked very suddenly. “For real?”

Eliot wasn’t entirely sure what she meant and was sure it showed on his face. Did he want the whole marriage thing someday, or was she being more specific? Was Parker really asking if he wanted this with her?

“Sometimes,” he told her, knowing he was answering either question honestly.

“Sometimes?” she echoed, leaning over the counter towards him. “Like, right now?”

Eliot’s eyes met hers than shifted to her lips that were impossibly close to his own. It took hardly any movement at all and then they were kissing. God only knew what might have happened, if there wasn’t suddenly a crash from upstairs, voices yelling too.

“Damnit!” Eliot cursed as he and Parker were forced to part. “We’ll finish this later,” he told her definitely.

“The cookies too, right?” she checked, breathing unevenly yet.

Eliot smiled, pulling her close and planting out last kiss on her lips. “Yeah, the cookies too,” he assured. “Now let’s go.”


End file.
